quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Knight
In Quake, a Death Knight or Hell Knight resembles a large man in a fierce-looking, blood-flecked suit of armor with a horned helmet and mask. It has a sword and can also cast fireballs, giving it a ranged attack. Attacks After its initial appearance in E2M3, the Death Knight becomes one of the most common Enemies in the game. When considering the speed of his attacks, the player is going to have to think fast on how exactly they're going to deal with this 'canned meat' wherever he is encountered. Sword Much like the Knight, the Death Knight wields a blood-stained sword which he swings violently as he rushes towards the player. Each direct hit does up to 9 points of damage, but he performs multiple swings. Consequently, the Death Knight can easily deal lethal amounts of damage if the player is backed into a corner. To avoid this attack, keep back from the Death Knight whilst returning fire. Fireballs Death Knights also have a ranged attack where they launch six fireballs; these are generally spread in an arc formation as they move forward. Each individual fireball does 9 points of damage, which amounts to a bone-shattering 54 points if all of them hit. Being hit by one or two may not seem like much, but in groups it can be a bit of a hassle trying to dodge all of the fireballs. If the fireballs do not make contact with anything within seven seconds, they shall disappear. Strategies *Alone, the Death Knight shouldn't be too much of a challenge so long as you keep your distance and avoid the fireballs he shoots at you. It takes around five Super Shotgun blasts to take him out and its impact often causes the Death Knight to stumble, but they are fast enough to attack while you're reloading the gun. A better strategy might be to take out the Nailgun or Super Nailgun and begin firing. He'll stop often, allowing you to draw further back so that his sword won't reach you. From a safe enough distance, use the Rocket Launcher (or if that's unavailable, the Grenade Launcher ) and he'll be killed in three shots. The third shot usually gibs him. *With other enemies, the Death Knight should probably be the first to go if there isn't a Knight or Fiend around. His speed will make him a constant distraction while you're fighting with other nearby creatures, so as with the Knight, it might be better to lure any Death Knights you're facing into a different area and focus on them before turning your attention elsewhere. That said, Death Knights are very useful for causing monster in-fights. The range of their fireball attack often causes damage to other enemies, sometimes more than one at a time. Trying to trick them into provoking other monsters is a useful strategy even if you wind up getting injured yourself, as the damage inflicted by a single shot is very small. Death Knights are agile enough to kill most enemies in one-on-one in-fights, even against the Vore. Death Messages *''"Player" was slain by a Death Knight'' *''"Player" was killed by a Death Knight'' (Beta3 only) Appearances * E2M3: The Crypt of Decay * E2M4: The Ebon Fortress * E2M5: The Wizard's Manse * E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette * E2M7: The Underearth * E3M3: The Tomb of Terror * E3M5: The Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: The Haunted Halls * E4M2: The Tower of Despair * E4M4: The Palace of Hate * E4M5: Hell's Atrium * E4M6: The Pain Maze * E4M7: Azure Agony * E4M8: The Nameless City * HIP2M1: Ancient Realms * HIP2M2: The Black Cathedral * HIP2M3: The Catacombs * HIP2M4: The Crypt * HIP2M5: Mortum's Keep * HIP2M6: The Gremlin's Domain * HIP3M1: Tur Torment * HIP3M3: Limbo * R1M1: Deviant's Domain * R1M2: Dread Portal * R1M3: Judgment Call * R1M4: Cave of Death * R1M5: Towers of Wrath * R1M6: Temple of Pain * R1M7: Tomb of the Overlord * R2M1: Tempus Fugit * R2M4: Curse of Osiris * R2M5: Wizard's Keep * R2M6: Blood Sacrifice Trivia *The Death Knight apparently was supposed to make a grunt when hit with a weapon, but this feature never made it into the game. The sound file still exists under "sound/HKnight/Grunt.wav". Sounds Death Knight spotting his enemy Death Knight being aware of his threat Death Knight hitting somebody Death Knight slashing somebody Death Knight assailing somebody Death Knight grunting Death Knight receiving damage Death Knight getting killed Gallery Death Knight fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Death Knight swing.jpg|Mid-Swing Death Knight corpse.jpeg|Corpse Death Knight gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head Category:Quake enemies